1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to excavating machines and, more particularly, to dynamic motion optimization for excavating machines.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, excavating machines are large and expensive machines that are used to excavate large quantities of overburden and minerals. These excavating machines often include multiple motors controlling the operation of the various components of the excavating machine. In order to operate, excavating machine operators use a set of controls to simultaneously operate the multiple motors. Due to the size of the excavating machines and the complexity of the operation, the operators must be highly trained to properly and safely operate the excavating machines.
Despite extensive training, operators routinely make errors in the operation of the excavating machines, which can cause damage to the excavating machine and lead to down-time of the excavating machine and increased cycle time. The proficiency with which the operator can operate the excavating machine contributes significantly to the productivity of the excavating machine.